


Прикладное эклероведение

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полночь в Хогвартсе — самое время и место обсудить с настоящим гурманом оптимальный метод вкушения шоколадных эклеров.<br/>Слэшем это назвать сложно. Предупреждение стоит для самых бдительных.<br/>Фик написан в 2009 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикладное эклероведение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Черногривка.  
> Посвящается Солидее.

* * *

— Поттеррррр...

Его голос стал ниже, чуть глуше. Теперь он немного хрипит, а ещё — чего прежде уж точно не бывало — раскатисто (на французский манер, что ли?) произносит букву «р». Она у него получается просто роскошной. Но если у меня — прокатывается по языку, наполняет рот горьковато-вяжущим вкусом, то у него — словно падает зачерствелой царапающей крошкой прямо в больное, судорожно сжимающееся горло.

Я смотрю, как он тяжело сглатывает, и думаю о том, что никогда не простил бы себе бездействия там, в хижине, что не смог бы спокойно жить дальше, сознавая, что ничего не сделал, для того чтобы он выжил. Я рад, что не позволил ему сдаться, отказался ему подчиняться, отказался тупо смотреть, как он умирает. И всего-то понадобилось: наложить на него обездвиживающие и дезиллюминационные чары и донести до больничного крыла — под крылышко мадам Помфри. И сразиться с ней, с другими и с ним самим за его право на жизнь, за возможность видеть его живым и почти здоровым, слышать его низкий голос и даже вот это его сухое, невыносимо-надменное, возмущённо-ехидное, ожигающее хрустящими льдинками и выдержанным огневиски:

— Уж полночь близится, и вот вы снова здесь...

Пауза долгая и сочная — мы оба выдыхаем.

Я смотрю на него, но не в глаза, не в лицо, а туда, где, знаю точно, после лечения осталась сеточка тонких змеящихся шрамов, всегда прикрытых шарфом. Что забавно — не чёрным, как вся его, до последней ниточки, одежда, — а изумрудно-зелёным. А если подойти поближе (на что далеко не каждый решится) и полюбопытствовать (что уж точно смертельно опасно), то на искристой ткани можно разглядеть вышитых серебром извивающихся змей. 

Вот такое своеобразное чувство юмора. Как оказалось, оно всё же у него есть.

Но снисходительности к Великому Победителю Волдеморта не прибавилось совершенно — за что я ему безмерно благодарен. Став живым монументом Победы — неприкасаемым, превозносимым и восхваляемым всеми — сразу начинаешь ценить человеческое к себе отношение. Что ещё приятнее, наш ежедневный, а точнее еженощный танец tete-a-tete включает в себя обязательное па из понижения уровня ярко-красных рубинов в волшебных часах Гриффиндора на дежурные десять баллов. 

Как же здорово ощущать себя нормальным, обычным и совершенно заурядным... м-мм... недорослем в его глазах. Хотя последнее изрядно приправлено желанием добиться его уважения. Оно есть, да, но за прошлые «заслуги перед отечеством». А мне хочется... слишком многого, чтобы размышлять об этом под его привычно тяжелеющим взглядом.

Груша на картине нервно хихикает — хотя сейчас я не касался её и пальцем и даже не смотрел в её сторону.

— Объяснитесь, мистер Поттер, по какой причине, кроме очевидной...

Он выразительно оглядывает гору шоколадных эклеров на большом серебряном подносе в моих руках; я ухмыляюсь краешком рта, признавая его правоту: да, _эта_ причина — более чем очевидна.

— ...я в очередной раз встречаю вас в этой части замка в столь непозволительно позднее время. С прошлой нашей беседы вы никак не могли позабыть, что в этот час должны находиться вовсе не рядом с гостиной Хаффлпаффа и кухней, а видеть десятый сон, лёжа в собственной постели...

Слово «постель» в его устах звучит чарующей музыкой. Я улыбаюсь, щёки подозрительно теплеют. Он кашляет и заметно бледнеет. В свете _Lumos'а_ его лицо выглядит уж слишком болезненным, и я беспокоюсь. Безмолвно конечно. Старательно отвожу взгляд: желающих сочувствовать и сопереживать резко поубавилось, стоило ему вернуться из мира теней. Уж слишком скоро многие пожалели о его возвращении. Ведь он — один из тех «мертвецов», о которых надо «ничего», потому что «либо хорошо» сколь-нибудь искренне не получается.

— ...в постели, — наконец повторяет он, разглядывая меня с интересом естествоиспытателя.

Под его взглядом я чувствую себя... Нет! Вовсе не флоббер-червём (хотя раньше — уже давно — такое частенько бывало). Я чувствую себя крылышком златоглазки — которое следует деликатно и нежно растереть двумя пальцами и с осторожностью добавить в кипящее зелье. Я пока не знаю, какое именно зелье он варит, но интерес к каждому движению зельевара растёт день ото дня, ночь от ночи, от встречи к встрече.

— Постель, — продолжает он вкрадчиво, согревая голосом лучше пылающего камина, — это установленное правилами место пребывания каждого школьника в ночные часы, если вы до сих пор этого не знаете, мистер Поттеррррр... 

Его мягкое, почти мурлычущее «р», растекается очередной каплей горечи по моему языку, добавляя вкуса недавно съеденному шоколаду. 

— Почему же? Знаю, сэр, — сообщаю я.

— Так почему же не выполняете? — интересуется он. Нет, не злится. Сегодня он уже не злится — я вижу искорки, пляшущие в его чёрных глазах, — он заинтригован. 

Отвечаю абсолютно правдиво, но (сам не знаю почему) понизив голос:

— Без этого...

Раз руки заняты, то обвожу взглядом коридор, погружённый в полутьму, секретную дверь в хогвартскую кухню, картину с жадно вытаращившейся на нас золотистой с румяным бочком грушей. И останавливаюсь на нём самом, глядящем на меня с неожиданной теплотой во взгляде.

— ...я не могу заснуть. 

Уставившись на него, замолкаю, пока выражение его лица не меняется: глаза непроницаемы, бровь картинно поднята вверх, а на губах появляется неприятная, напоминающая недобрые старые времена, ухмылка. 

Вдруг разозлившись на него: «Да что ж ты всё отгораживаешься от меня?» — говорю насколько могу прямо:

— Я голоден, сэр.

Жду хоть какой-то реакции, а её нет.

— А вы — разве не голодны? Хотите? — требовательно спрашиваю я. А затем протягиваю ему поднос: — Попробуете? Сладкого? Вдруг вам понравится?

Он смотрит на меня. Задумчиво. Я жду: ну же! ну сейчас! давай же!

Ох.

— Спасибо, не сегодня, — отказывает он. 

Я смотрю в его глаза и, мне кажется, замечаю мелькнувшую в них тень сожаления.

— А когда? — упрямо интересуюсь я, всё ещё предлагая ему источающую шоколадный дух выпечку. — Когда, сэр?

Он качает головой — столь же упрямо.

— Я не привык перебивать аппетит украденными под покровом ночи десертами. Даже теми, которые выглядят настолько привлекательно и доступно, что так и просятся в рот. Всегда благоразумнее дождаться назначенного обеденного часа. Тем более ожидание и предвкушение только добавит вкуса желанному блюду.

Я безрассудно отталкиваю гордость подальше и спрашиваю — об эклере, конечно: 

— А не боитесь, что кто-то съест его до вас, сэр?

Он фыркает.

— Я не позволю украсть своё. Но если взбалмошное, недозревшее блюдо само вдруг захочет перепрыгнуть на чужую тарелку — значит, в моём желудке ему было бы тесно и нехорошо. Ни ему, ни мне, соответственно. 

Он делает шаг ко мне и касается плеча — кончиками пальцев.

— Ваше вас не избегнет, Гарри, — обещает он мягко. — Пойдёмте, я провожу вас. 

Моё собственное, впервые сорвавшееся с его губ, вкусно грассирующее имя питает твёрдыми надеждами и пьянит сумасшедшими мечтами всю дорогу до гриффиндорской гостиной. Так же как и его тихие шаги позади меня. Так же как и горящие следы его мимолётного прикосновения. Так же как и его непроизнесённые обещания.

Мы расстаёмся. Он уходит во тьму запутанных хогвартских коридоров. А я вхожу в ярко освещённую гостиную, где меня ждут верные друзья. Гермиона привычно укоряет за потерянные баллы, Рон искренне радуется и первым набрасывается на сладости, а Джинни как бы между прочим любопытствует: чему я так загадочно улыбаюсь?

Я единственный не ем добытые эклеры. Мне есть чего ждать — теперь я в этом уверен.

А завтра ночью я вновь пойду на встречу под грушей — нагуливать аппетит. Для себя. Для него. Для нас обоих.

 

_Конец._

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2009 год


End file.
